Aelurodons
Aelurodons are one of the species that play a role in Perfidy. Information Range Originally aelurodons were only found in the Northern Mountains, but they used to breed a lot more in the day, and thus moved south. Nowadays they can also be found in the Western United Pastures and the Southern Steppe Fields. Behavior Often seen as somewhat brash and aggressive, aelurodons can be real roughhousers. They are however known to easily open up to new things. Abilities Aelurodons can bite, kick, and use their paws to defend themselves or hunt. Lifestyle Aelurodons used to be (and some still are) very species-oriented, and stuck together, leaving out other Eses. With the passage of time, they were forced to open up more, and their once aelurodon-only communities now also allowed in other species. However, it's still not unheard of to have villages that pretty much only house aelurodons, such as Akals. The Northern Mountains is the only kingdom that has a no-entry policy for almost everything that is not an aelurodon. Diet Aelurodons used to be hypercarnivores, and some still prefer to stick to this diet, but the species adapted to eating other things throughout the time, and now they are omnivorous, like many other Eses. History Aelurodons originate from the Northern Mountains. However, because they had the tendency to procreate very fast, the Mountains soon became crowded, and some of the species travelled south, in tightly-knit communities. Some of these communities managed to find a place to stay in either the Pastures or the Fields, and the aelurodon communities thrived. But as time passed, the rulers of the kingdoms didn't want the species to be so excluding towards outsiders, and the aelurodons were forced to either open up to different species, or leave. However, some aelurodon-only villages remain until this day, though they are rare, and are by law forced to accept any Ese if they want to live there. The aelurodons in the Northern Mountains are currently in a bit of a crisis as there are two groups in the kingdom: the ones who side by the current King, who is known for being very mysterious, and doesn't appear to rule a lot, and the resistance, who wants to kill the current King to get someone fit on the throne. Appearance General Though somewhat close to resembling wolves, because they are both big canines with small ears that were originally carnivores, aelurodons are bigger. Their ears are rather rounded, as opposed to the wolf's more triangular ears. Their jaws appear stronger, and their eyes seem to lie deeper, while they have a very smooth stop and shorter muzzles. Their tongues have a distinct dark purplish color, as opposed to pink. Unlike other canids, aelurodons have a fifth toe on their hind legs. Fur colors Aelurodon basic coats come in two colors: Either brownish or cream-brown-gray-black agouti, with the latter being more common. They also sometimes, especially the individuals with the agouti coloration, are piebald, meaning that their coat appears white with patches of the underlying fur color. Aelurodons will almost always have a brown nose bridge, with the only exceptions being when the white of a piebald covers it. Albinos, leucistic or melanistic individuals do not occur. Eye color Aelurodons always have amber eyes, and are even born with eyes of this color, unlike, for example, coyotes or wolves, who are always born blue-eyed. Significant aelurodons * Caleb * Sir Lochan * Barek * Rock * Lodsii * Hedel Trivia * Because of their somewhat aggressive nature, a lot of aelurodons are knights. This is obvious for the Northern Mountains, but it is also the case in the Steppe Fields and the United Pastures. In the latter, male aelurodons that are of age and capable of fighting are even forced into the army. Category:Eses Category:Species